chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Nebres
Nebres is an OverWorld Creature Creature Information He is the three time winner of the Perim Battle Royale, and is respected by creatures from all tribes for such. Appearance A humanoid pig whose clothing resembles that of a cowboy. His card art pose is similar to classic Indiana Jones' shot. Name Origins Nebres is named after a real life artist (who's work included Chaotic) named Edwin Nebres (see trivia for more). The Card Stats and Card text Strategies Nebres is incredibly useful in any OverWorld Power Deck. Equip him Destructozooka and give him Fire and Fire 5. This will allow him to take full advantage of attacks like Fire Ram. TV Show Breakdown Mister E Tom used his Nebres scan against Mister E. Triple Threat Nebres was part of the defending team of Tangath Toborn's first exercise. Him and Frafdo get into an argument with Tassanil and Aimukk when Prince Mudeenu and Malvadine appear and neutralize the four. The following day, when Arias and Ghatup butt heads, Nebres and Viqtarr are ready to help out. Tangath breaks the conflict up, however. When Lystone charms the creatures during Tangath's teamwork exercise, he, Aimukk, and Ghatup are the last few to stay on her through the forest. When she disappears, him and Aimukk begin fighting. Both are freed from her control when Ghatup saves them from being possibly killed by Lystone's attacks. They attack her, but she vanishes for good. Him and Aimukk rush to Ghatup's aid. When he explains why he took the blast, both get his point. At the end of the episode, Nebres and the other creatures are forced to continue their training into the night. Last Stand Nebres is assigned to Tangath's commando team, tasked with stopping the M'arillian operation to melt Glacier Plains' ice. Their aircraft is shot down and they're forced to continue on foot minus Frafdo, who fights Rath'tab. Tangath devises a plan to stop the heat cannon being used to melt the ice. While Nebres and the others distract the M'arillians, Tangath, using a makeshift sled, a ramp, and Symphony of Stasis, tries to freeze the cannon. Tangath is shot down and the fight drags out while he tries to find the mugic he dropped. Nebres and the others are cornered when Frafdo appears and helps them fight back. When the wave is melted, Nebres urges Frafdo to fly away, though he wishes to die with them. Nebres then spots Tangath with the mugic in hand. He casts the magic as the wave engulfs him and freezes it. The other creatures are left gaping. Son of the Spiritlands Nebres, Ghatup, Shimmark and Bierk stayed to help free Tangath from the stasis. Viqtarr and Aimukk also join the effort. Maxxor may have implied they'd been trying since shortly after the events of Legions of Au'une. They've had no success besides pinpointing Tangath's location inside the wave. After Maxxor breaks Tangath's sword and he emerges in spirit form, they're happy to see their friend, though shocked upon learning the circumstance of things. He is alongside the many creatures and humans at Tangath's funeral. Card Owners MajorTom Picture Gallery Trivia #Creation Related Pages Category:OverWorld Warriors Category:OverWorld Creatures Category:OverWorlders Category:Promo Cards Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Tom's Creatures Category:Creatures Notes and References Category:Organized Play Category:Organized Play 1